youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Exorcist in Sonic Style
The Exorcist is a 1973 American supernatural horror film directed by William Friedkin, adapted by William Peter Blatty from his 1971 novel of the same name. The book, inspired by the 1949 exorcism case of Roland Doe, deals with the demonic possession of a 12-year-old girl (Cosmo) and her mother (Maria)'s desperate attempts to win back her child through an exorcism conducted by two priests. The film starts with Maria the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile and (in voice only) Victoria the Hedgehog. Plot In Northern Iraq during an archeological dig, an archeologist and priest name Father Lankester Merrin (Charmy Bee) discovers a small amulet and after studying, it was discovers that it resembles a statue of Pazuzu, a monstrous demon in the form of a man, falcon, serpent and lion. Merrin suspects Pazuzu, whom he defeated many years ago, will return. In Georgetown, Washington D.C., an beautiful actress name Chris McNeil (Maria) begins noticing strange and frightening behavioral changes in her daughter, Regan (Cosmo) such as constant swearing and abnormal strength. When medicine fails, Regan is given a few unpleasant tests, but X-ray results prove "negative" much to the confusion of the doctors. In reality, Regan is now possessed because of a Ouija board by Pazuzu who pretended to be her imaginary friend "Captain Howdy." Burke Dennings (Tails), Chris's British director, dies mysteriously after falling from Regan's open bedroom window while Chris' secretary, Sharon Spencer (Sawyer) was out. His murder is investigated by detective William Kinderman (Silver) who questions both Chris and a young priest named Damien Karras (Shadow) who has lost faith in God after the death of his ill and elderly Greek mother, with only Chris suspecting Regan. After Regan assaults a psychiatrist, the doctors finally decide an exorcism may be Regan's only hope. Chris is tentative as she and Regan have no religious beliefs. Karras agrees to see Regan for Chris, but refuses to perform an exorcism. However, further supernatural phenomena force him to accept Regan needs an exorcism. Karras is given permission by the bishop who, at the request of the university's president, also hires Merrin to help since he has prior experience with exorcisms. Working together, Karras and Merrin attempt to exorcise Pazuzu from Regan, but the demon taunts them, especially Karras for his weak faith and guilt over his mother's death. Karras is dismissed after a break as Merrin knows he's not mentally fit for a second attempt. Despite this, Karras returns to the room where Regan is now free from her binds and Merrin lies dead. In a fit of rage, he assaults Regan and orders the demon to take him instead. Pazuzu obeys and Karras throws himself from the window. He dies of his injuries, but not before receiving last rites from his friend, Father Dyer (Espio). Days later, the McNeils leave for Los Angeles. They meet Dyer and say goodbye. Regan remembers nothing, but embraces him after noticing his white collar. After missing the duo, Kinderman decides to befriend Dyer by inviting him to see a movie with him. As Dyer had already seen the movie, Kinderman takes him to lunch. Cast Cosmo_was_sad.jpg|Cosmo as Regan Teresa MacNeil, Chris's friendly, loving, faithful, and sweet twelve-year-old daughter. She displays strange and aggressive behaviors after playing with a Ouija board, which are later revealed as early symptoms of demonic possession|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Maria the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Maria as Christine "Chris" MacNeil, a famous actress temporarily living in Washington, D.C., with her daughter. She is an agnostic and has a quick temper but is also a loving mother. When Regan displays strange behavior, Chris experiences an emotional breakdown and tries to find help for her daughter, consulting neurosurgeons, psychiatrists and finally a Catholic exorcist|link=Maria the Hedgehog 090shadow.jpg|Shadow as Father Damien Karras, a troubled priest, vocational counselor, and psychiatrist. He suffers deeply when his mother dies and confesses to have (apparently) lost his faith in God.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Charmy.png|Charmy as Father Lankester Merrin, an elderly priest and archeologist. A quiet and patient man with great faith, he has prior experience in performing exorcisms and is aware of the risks of facing evil.|link=Charmy Bee Silver the hedgehog by drakordragon-d5i15id.png|Silver as Lieutenant William F. Kinderman, a police detective investigating Burke Dennings's death.|link=Silver the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Victoria as the voice of the demon, Pazuzu.|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Sharon Spencer, Chris's friend and personal assistant who acts as Regan's tutor.|link=Sawyer Tails smiled 3.jpg|Tails as Burke Dennings, an eccentric film director and close friend of Chris; his unexplained death while looking after Regan elicits a police homicide investigation.|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Espio was mad.jpg|Espio as Father Joseph Dyer, a close friend of Karras's who tries to help him deal with his mother's death.|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Horror Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Cosmo Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies